a walk into heroes
by backyardgameboy
Summary: This is a sequel to my friend CartoonCaster21's a walk into series. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Vector have to rescue some strange new emeralds from eggman before he can use them to take over the world.
1. a walk into heroes part 1

A walk into heroes

Tails woke up one morning in his room a couple days later.

The little guy sat up, yawned and stood up.

Tails spun his tails around and climbed out of bed still in his pajama's.

It had been two days since Tails third birthday.

Tails walked into Sonics room and saw the blue hedgehog was still asleep.

"Sonic?" Tails said

Sonic moaned and turned over.

Tails flew up onto Sonic's bed.

"Sonic wake up." Tails said shaking his older brother.

"I can't…" Sonic said still asleep, "Eat another bite."

"Sonic!" Tails said hitting Sonic in the head with a pillow.

Sonic startled awake and rubbed his eyes.

He saw Tails smiling and holding a pillow.

Sonic grinned.

"Whats up baby bro?" Sonic asked

"Lets play." Tails said

"Ok." Sonic said, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Sonic grabbed another pillow and hit Tails with it.

They laughed and threw pillows at each other.

Once they were tired out.

"What some breakfast buddy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah!" Tails said nodding.

Sonic picked up Tails and carried him into the kitchen.

After Sonic put Tails onto his chair he went to the pantry and pulled out some cereal for Tails, and some toast for himself.

They ate for a while.

"Hey bro?" Sonic said

"Yeah?" Tails asked

"I need to go shopping today." Sonic said, "Since the others aren't available would you be okay staying home by yourself? It will only be for 10 or 15 minutes."

"Okay." Tails said

If someone else had said that to Tails he would have thought he was going to be abandoned again. But Tails knew Sonic and trusted his older brother.

Sonic was a little worried though. He knew Tails was smart But ever since Sonic found him that rainy night Tails had never been on his own alone. Well except when eggman kidnapped him at that baby shower.

"If you need anything you can get Amy or knuckles ok?" Sonic said

"OK." Tails said

After breakfast Sonic turned on the TV for Tails before he headed out.

"I'll bring you back a toy." Sonic said

"Yay!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Bye baby bro." Sonic said hugging Tails.

"Bye Sonic." Tails said

Sonic ran out the door.

Tails sat and watched tv for a few minutes then he went into his bedroom.

"Hi huggy." Tails said to his teddy bear, "Do you want to play?"

Tails pulled huggy out and was about to walk out of the room with him when he heard a loud crash come from the living room.

Tails screamed and hid under the bed covering himself with his two tails.

After a minute Tails slowly looked and saw nobody.

Tails walked into the living room and saw no one there. But he did see the window shattered and a bag on the floor with a note.

Tails walked over and picked up the note glad he was smart enough to read.

"Sonic." Tails read, "I need your help. Eggman stole the master emerald and is after not only the chaos emeralds but also some other emeralds we didn't know about. Inside are my emeralds. And a tracking device I put on his hoverpod. Use them to find the other emeralds and keep them from Eggman. Be careful with them. Keep them safe and help me. Get vector to help as well. Eggman is after me too. Knuckles"

"No!" Tails said, "That superhero Knuckles needs help! I'll have to wait until sonic gets back but I better hide these emeralds with the other five."

Tails opened the bag and pulled out the red and yellow emeralds.

Tails ran to the attic door and used all his strength to open it.

He was tired but.

"I have to put the emeralds together." Tails said

Tails was smart but he didn't know what the emeralds did. He only knew that they were dangerous in the wrong hands.

Tails pulled out Sonics bag with the other emeralds.

He opened it and dumped all the emeralds into a pile.

Suddenly they ll glowed and started spinning around Tails.

Tails was scared.

They all shined so bright he had to cover his eyes.

Meanwhile Sonic saw the broken window and ran inside.

"Tails are you ok?" Sonic called

He gasped when he saw the light from the attic.

Tails heard Sonic and called out to him.

"Sonic help!" Tails said

Sonic ran into the attic just in time to see a bright flash.

Sonic covered his eyes and when he looked again he couldn't believe what he saw.

Tails was glowing an orange color, was wearing a blue cape and was floating.

"Tails!" Sonic said surprised.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"Tails look!" Sonic said

Tails slowly opened his eyes to see he was flying.

But his tails weren't spinning.

Tails looked at himself.

He gasped when he saw what happened to him.

"Sonic!" Tails said, "Whats happening to me?!"

"Tails how could you do this? What happened while I was gone?" Sonic asked

Tails explained the note and his plan.

"So you brought the 7 chaos emeralds together?" Sonic said

"I didn't know this would happen." Tails said as he started to cry.

Tails lowered to the ground.

Sonic picked him up and hugged him.

"It's not your fault little guy." Sonic said, "You didn't know."

"But Sonic I don't understand." Tails said

Sonic sighed and decided to tell Tails everything about the Chaos emeralds.

"When I bring all seven chaos emeralds come together they cause me to turn into super Sonic." Sonic said, "I geuss they turned you into turbo Tails. But I'm surprised they worked on you. Normally they only work on me."

"So I'm stuck like this forever?" Tails asked.

"No." Sonic said, "It should wear off soon. But now you're a superhero just like me."

Tails smiled at this.

They hugged and then Tails Suddenly returned to normal and the chaos emeralds came out of him.

"So you said knuckles needs our help and that eggman is after some other emeralds?" Sonic asked Ash he set Tails down and started picking up the emeralds.

"Yes." Tails said, "We have to help him."

Sonic put the emeralds into two seperate bags.

"I don't want you to get hurt again baby bro." Sonic said, "But you're right."

They got the tracker and found where eggman was heading.

"Lets go baby bro!" Sonic said

He put Tails on his shoulders and ran off to find Vector.

Soon they came into town.

"If I know Vector," Sonic said, "He'll be in the music store."

They walked in and sure enough Vector was hanging out in the back with Espio and their baby Charmy.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called

The three of them looked and smiled.

"Hey Sonic!" Vector said, "It's great to see you!"

"Bah!" Charmy said

"How have you guys been?" Espio asked

"We've been ok but we need Vectors help for something important." Tails said as he picked up Charmy.

"What's up?" Vector asked

"See for yourself." Sonic said handing Vector the note.

Vector read the note to himself.

"Woah!" Vector said surprised, "So we better go help Knuckles soon! Espio you'll have to watch Charmy for while."

"Very well." Espio said taking Charmy from Tails

The three of them set off to find eggman.

First the tracker lead them to eggmans base.

The three of them snuck inside and avoided traps.

Soon they found the control room.

"Baby bro can you figure out what he's planning?" Sonic asked Tails

Tails flew over to the computer and soon was in eggmans secret files.

"It looks like he is going after some other emeralds." Tails said

The three of them looked at the screen.

"The four emeralds of strength are hidden throughout the land." Sonic read, "Each one gives it's holder power. The emeralds of invisibility, life, invincibility, and immortality. One I find these emeralds with the chaos emeralds and master emerald I will be unstoppable."

"We have to get those emeralds back before he does!" Sonic said

"Hey!" Tails said pointing to a security screen, "There's Knuckles!"

They all looked to see knuckles was trapped in an energy cage.

They all ran to find him.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said

Knuckles turned to look at them.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles said, "Here to get me out?"

"You bet!" Vector said

Tails flew over to the control panel and soon deactivated it.

Knuckles stepped down brushing off himself.

"So what happened?" Sonic asked

"Well." Knuckles started, "I was guarding the master emerald when this big robot appeared. Eggman built it and it was really strong. He the master emerald. He chased me and I threw my emeralds into Sonics house. I have to get it back and fulfill my duties as guardian."

"We will." Sonic said

"What can you tell us about those other emeralds." Tails asked

"Not much." Knuckles said, "I heard eggman say that the first one is hidden in Froggy Forest."

"Then that's where we'll go." Sonic said

They followed the tracing signal to Froggy Forest.

Soon they found eggman with his death egg robot.

"Well. Have you all come to surrender and give me the chaos emeralds?" Eggman said

"You're living on fantasy street!" Vector said

"Then that makes us neighbors if you think you can beat my death egg robot!" Eggman said

"You hurt my friend!" Tails said, "I'll beat you by myself!"

"Tails no!" Sonic cried.

Sonic was about to run and get him when Tails gave him a look that Sonic knew Tails could do it.

"Teach him a lesson Baby bro!" Sonic called

"HAHAAHAHA!" Eggman laughed, "You think you can beat this?!"

Eggman shot an arm out like a rocket to the ground. Tails jumped over it. Then the robot jumped up and when it landed it caused a shockwave. Tails ran behind it and when it landed he jumped up and hit its bottom. Tails repeated the whole process. Then Tails flew up by the trees and when it attacked it's arm got stuck. Tails ran across the arm then hit it in the head. He repeated that again and the robot was destroyed.

"You'll regret this!" Eggman said flying away.

"Tails!" Sonic called

Sonic ran up and hugged Tails.

"You did it baby bro!" Sonic said

"That was fine work kid." Vector said

"Now where is that emerald?" Knuckles asked

"Hey!" Sonic said, "Do you think you c focus the energy on it like the master emerald?"

"I'll try." Knuckles said

He closed his eyes.

"I got something." Knuckles said, "Its weak but its enough."

They wandered around for a bit.

Then Knuckles dug using his hovel claws and pulled out a small box.

They opened it and inside was an Emerald.

"This is the emerald of immortality." Vector said

"We better keep it safe." Knuckles said shutting it, "I read that whoever holds this emerald will never grow old and they will instantly heal from something."

"I'll hold onto it." Sonic said taking it.

They checked the tracker and saw eggman was heading towards Pumpkin Hill.

"That place sounds scary!" Tails said

"Don't worry little buddy we'll be here with you." Sonic said

They headed off to Pumpkin Hill.

Once they arrived They found Eggman with another one of his robots.

"How did you all find me?!" Eggman said, "Never mind. My egg emperor will eliminate you."

"Bring it on Baldy nosehair." Vector said stepping up.

"What did you call me!?" Eggman said, "I'll destroy you!"

"We'll see." Vector said

Vector grabbed Sonic and Knuckles in his mouth and repeatedly used fire dunk on the robot's core. Vector had to leap across the mountains and avoid the laser beams it shot. But eventually they defeated it.

"I'll be Back!" Eggman said, "With something stronger!"

He flew away.

Knuckles had to follow riddles and eventually he found another chest.

They opened it.

"This is the emerald of invisibility." Knuckles said, "The name says it all."

"I'll hold onto that." Vector said, "I've been wanting to do it like espio."

"If we are going to beat Egghead and get the master emerald back we are going to need to use these." Sonic said

"You're right." Tails said

"For now Lets just get them all." Knuckles said

They followed Eggmans tracker to Radical train.

There Eggman had his egg dragoon on a speeding train car.

"You are really becoming a pest." Eggman said, "Go egg dragoon!"

Knuckles jumped onto the car as it sped by.

Sonic tried to chase but the track split from the path.

Knuckles ran along the car dodging machine guns and freeze rays. When the robot came close he punched the core. The robot even started swinging electric spears to try and knock him off. Knuckles just jumped over them and kept hitting the core until it exploded.

"I will get the emeralds!" Eggman said as he flew away.

Knuckles was able to stop the train by jumping in front of it and pushing against the engine.

The others soon caught up and helped knuckles to safety.

It turned out eggman already had the emerald but he got it right when they arrived.

"This is the emerald of invincibility." Knuckles said as they opened it, "not only does it make the holder invincible but it also makes them big and strong."

"I'll take that one." Tails said

"Only one more emerald to go." Vector said

"And it looks like Eggman is heading for Shamar." Tails said checking the tracker.

They headed off to Shamar.

When they arrived they couldn't find eggman. But he found them.

There was a blast of a laser as they jumped out of the way.

"I knew you would come for me!" Eggman said, "I found your tracker and lead you all into a brilliant trap!"

He pressed a button and three bubble cages appeared.

"I'll get you and your emeralds too!" Eggman said

He shot one at Sonic.

"Vector catch!" Sonic said throwing Vector his emeralds.

Sonic got caught.

Eggman grabbed Vector and Knuckles but not before they tossed their emeralds to Tails.

"Well well." Eggman said, "The little baby is the only one left. Bring all the emeralds to me at my base or you'll never see your friends again!"

Eggman flew off carrying Sonic Knuckles and Vector who were scared.

Tails watched them and cried.

He was all alone again.

Tails sat down and started to cry when he felt something hard beneath him.

He dug it up and found the last chest.

Inside was the last emerald.

Tails sighed as he closed the box and set it down.

"I need to save Sonic." Tails said

Tails looked at the bags and the chests then he got an idea.

"If I can use these emeralds I can save Sonic and the others." Tails said picking up the chest.


	2. a walk into heroes part 2

Tails gathered the chests and opened each of them.

"I better see if these things work." Tails said

"Knuckles said this one was invisibility." Tails said picking it up.

He looked down and couldn't see himself or the stone.

He set it back in the chest.

"This is immortality." Tails said as he picked it up.

Tails felt nothing. He looked around and saw a really sharp rock. Tails picked it up and cut his arm with it. Blood poured and it hurt. But then it felt better and the cut disappeared.

He set that one back in the chest.

"This one is life." Tails said picking it up.

He focused on the rock and it stood up and walked on its own.

Tails dropped it in surprise but then put it back in the chest.

"And finally the emerald of invincibility." Tails said picking it up.

When Tails picked it up he started glowing. When the glowing stopped Tails was bigger and more muscular then vector.

Tails picked up the sharp rock and using all his strength he jabbed it into his heart. Nothing happened. Tails didn't feel a thing. Then Tails crushed the rock with one hand and flexed his arm.

"I think I like this one the best." Tails said

He put it back into the box and shrunk to his normal size.

"I'm coming Sonic." Tails said

He put all the chests into one bag after emptying the 3 chaos emeralds from it.

Then Tails opened the other bag and put the 7 chaos emeralds in a circle around him.

They all started glowing and circling him.

Tails closed his eyes and focused.

They all flew into Tails body and with a flash Turbo Tails appeared again.

He smirked in a similar way Sonic does and flew off fast towards eggmans base.

At eggmans base.

"I am going to kill you if you hurt my baby bro!" Sonic said inside his bubble.

"Shut up rodent." Eggman said, "He will do anything to save his big brother and his friends or else he would be all alone."

Sonic gasped realizing that now Tails was all alone.

He started to cry.

"Tails…" Sonic said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't cry Sonic." Knuckles said from his bubble.

"He'll be fine." Vector said inside a third bubble, "He's no ordinary kid."

"But He will never be able to beat my new robot!" Eggman said, "Meet the EGG DACHSABCNELD!"

The stared at him

"Since this is my best robot yet I decided to name it after all of them!" Eggman said, "Here see?"

**E**mperor

**G**enisus

**G**olem

**D**ragoon

**A**dmiral

**C**haos

**H**awk

**S**kullion

**A**lbatross

**B**eetle

**C**eribrus

**N**ega

**E**gg

**L**ancer

**D**evil

"Is that brilliant or what!?" Eggman said

The robot was huge and it had 12 holes in the front.

The master emerald was in the biggest one in the center.

7 holes were for the chaos emeralds.

4 holes were for the other emeralds.

"The master emerald!" Knuckles said, "Eggman you better give it back or."

"Or what?" Eggman said, "You can't do anything and with each emerald I put into it it gets stronger."

Eggman turned to Bocoe and Decoe.

"Begin powering it up." Eggman said

"Yes sir." They said

"OH HO HO HO!" Eggman said, "Soon he will be here with my emeralds and I will kill you all!"

He started laughing again when suddenly there was a boom and the whole room shook.

"What was that?!" Eggman said as he ran to a control panel.

"It appears that something has just broken through the outer defences dr." Bocoe said

"What?! How can that be?!" Eggman said

He didn't even need to answer . With a boom the wall broke open and there stood

"Tails!" Sonic, Vector, and Knuckles all said at once

"That's Turbo Tails!" Tails said with confidence.

"No!" Eggman said, "How can you have a super transformation?!"

"I told you." Sonic said, "He's no ordinary kid. He's like me."

"But still." Eggman said climbing into the EGG DACHSABCNELD, "Hand over all the emeralds or you'll be an orphan again!"

"Over my dead body eggman" Tails said

"I can arrange that." Eggman said

He started firing guns.

Tails flew around to dodge them as fast as he could.

Tails flew nearby the bubble control panel and Eggman smashed it.

"No!" Eggman said

Sonic Knuckles and Vector were realeased.

"No!" Eggman said, "My guns jammed!"

Tails flew over to the others.

"Baby bro!" Sonic said hugging him.

"That's incredible Tails." Knuckles said

He and Vector were also surprised.

"But that won't be enough to beat Eggman." Vector said

"But all of us can." Tails said

He closed his eyes. Put his hands together and focused.

Three balls of energy appeared in his hands.

Tails opened his eyes and put them inside his friends.

They all watched each other glow.

Sonic turned yellow and his quills floated.

Knuckles turned pink and his dreadlocks floated.

Vector turned purple and his tail floated.

Eggman didn't notice this. He was trying to fix the jammed gun.

When he did look he saw four floating super formations around him.

"AAAHH!" Eggman said, "I'll destroy you all!"

They all flew around and avoided eggman.

Then they went into attack.

Tails attacked the engines.

Sonic attacked the weapons.

Vector and Knuckles attacked the body.

Soon eggman was weak but he had one more trick.

"My chaos extraction cannon!" Eggman said

He zapped each of them with a blast of energy.

They all screamed in pain as their chaos energy was removed.

Soon they all were normal again.

The chaos emeralds flew into the 7 holes in the robot.

They all gasped as the robot repaired itself.

"Now I have the chaos emeralds and the master emerald!" Eggman said, "Now I just need your four and I'll be instoppable!"

"What do we do now?" Vector said

"We have to use the emeralds we have to attack him!" Tails said, "I already tested them. They work."

Tails pulled out the four chests and threw them at the others. They all opened them.

Tails got immortality.

Sonic got invisibility.

Knuckles got life.

Vector got invincibility.

"Wow!" They all said

Knuckles put Docoe and Bocoe under his control.

Sonic stared at himself.

Tails giggled.

Vector flexed his big muscles undermeath his scales.

They all glared at eggman and attacked

Vector took the lead and blocked the weapons.

Sonic snuck behind him and homing attacked the head.

Knuckles had bocoe and docoe attack the legs.

Tails snuck inside the internal workings and hit one of the cores.

The robot spluttered.

"You'll pay for that!" Eggman said

Eggman grabbed tails and aimed a gun at him.

Tails and Sonic were scared.

The emerald of immortality couldn't heal dead people.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic switched his emerald with Vectors.

Tails closed his eyes in fear.

Eggman fired a missle.

When the smoke cleared and Tails opened his eyes. They all saw the same thing.

Sonic had his big bulky body tightly wrapped around Tails.

"I'm not losing you again baby bro." Sonic said to Tails.

Sonic jumped off holding Tails and joined the others.

"GRRRRRR!" Eggman said, "Go away!"

He shot several more attacks at them.

But Sonic set Tails down.

Then Sonic puffed up his chest until he was 3 times taller then Vector and took all of the attacks.

While the smoke was settling they all switched emeralds Again,

"Tails." Sonic said, "I don't want you to get hurt. So you take the invincibility one."

Tails nodded and grabbed it.

"Knuckles." Sonic said, "Give me yours. Maybe I can turn his weapons against him."

Sonic took the life emerald.

"Vector give me yours so I can do a massive surprise attack since I'm the strongest. Well second strongest," Knuckles said looking at Tails.

Knuckles took the invisibility emerald.

"That leaves me with this." Vector said Taking the immortality emerald.

Eggman sent several robots after them.

"Split up!" Sonic said

The robots each looked like mini versions of the bosses they recently fought. There were 2 of each.

Knuckles ran and got cornered by minidragoons.

They shot electricity missiles but knuckles smirched, turned invisible and the shots missed.

"Firing heat seeking missiles." The robots said as they shot two missles each.

Knuckles jumped and slid underneath the minidragoons. They looked between their legs and the missiles hit them in the head.

"They fall for it every time." Knuckles said

Sonic had mininegas on both sides of him.

"I will capture Sonic the hedgehog." One of them said

Sonic used his emerald and took control of the other one.

"No you bucket of bolts. I will." Sonic made it say.

"Say what?" The first one said, "I am fully repaired and you are out of date."

"You bet I am." Sonic made it say, "You were made here in the 80s and I was made 30 years later."

"That's it you are a dead bot!" The first one said

They attacked each other until they were both destroyed.

"Those dumbots really live up to that name." Sonic said

Vector had two miniemporers firing at him. Since he had immortality the shots healed instantly but they still hurt some.

"Why are our attacks not working?" One of them said

"Could the target be too strong?" The other asked

"No that's not it guys." Vector said, "Its just the shots are really weak."

"Really?" They asked

Vector nodded, "See for youself."

They each aimed a gun at their core and shot through them.

"Even though eggmans smart his robots aren't." Vector said

Tails was cornered by minieggdeathrobots.

Tails looked as they towered over him.

"In the name of Dr eggman hand over that emerald." One of them said

"Sure I'll give it to you." Tails said

He turned buff and towered over them.

"NOT!" Tails said

He grabbed them and bashed their heads together.

Then Tails stuck one of them on his chest and stuck his arm through the other.

He flexed hard crushing the one on his chest and blowing up the one on his arm.

"Eggmans robots don't have much brain or brawn," Tails said flexing, "Luckily I have all of both."

When the smoke finally cleared they all had a huge shock.

The EGG DACHSABCNELD had a huge cannon mounted on the front about to fire.

"All of you!" Eggman said, "Die!"

He pressed the button and energy from the chaos emeralds and master emerald went into the laser as it fired the deadliest beam possible.

"Sonic!" Tails said

Tails got in front of Sonic to try and protect him.

But the laser simply went around him and hit all of them.

When the smoke cleared Tails was still there since he was invincible.

"Guys?" Tails said turning around.

He gasped.

Sonic, Knuckles and, Vector were lying on the ground.

Not moving.


	3. a walk into heroes part 3

Tails dropped his emerald and ran to them.

"Sonic! Please wake up!" Tails said shaking him

Sonic didn't respond. He wasn't breathing.

"I did it!" Eggman said, "After all these attempts I finally did it! I got rid of my greatest ememy!"

Tails started to cry.

Tails didn't notice that the four emeralds were floating and went into eggmans robot.

Tails turned and gasped in horror.

"Now I have all the emeralds!" Eggman said, "And now I can absorb all their energy!"

The emeralds turned black as they lost their energy.

They all were ejected and landed near Tails.

"Now nobody can stop me!" Eggman said

Eggman began a series of long laughs.

Tails just looked at Sonics motionless body.

He started crying again.

Tails was all alone. And this time Sonic wouldn't be coming back.

As his tears hit the ground the chaos emerlads started to glow again.

Tails looked at them.

"Please help me." Tails whispered to them.

They all shone brightly as all their energy returned.

Tails turned to Eggman not noticing how bright they were.

"You killed my brother!" Tails said with tears in his eyes, "You killed my best friend!"

"What are you going to do about it!?" Eggman said not looking.

Eggman didn't worry about Tails. Tails was only 1 ft tall and his robot was 1500 feet tall.

Tails noticed that all the emeralds had doubled in size turning them into super emeralds.

Tails felt something inside him. His eyes narrowed as his sadness turned into rage,

Tails spread out his arms and focused his energy as the 7 chaos emeralds, the master emerald, and the four other ones started swirling around him. Each of the emeralds fed on Tails love for Sonic and made them stronger then before.

One by one all the emeralds flew into Tails body.

Eggman still didn't notice.

With each chaos emerald that entered Tails body Tails tripled in size. When all seven of them were in Tails body he was 2187 feet tall.

When the master emerald entered Tails body he quintupled in size.

So now Tails stood at 10935 feet tall. So Tails was also just over two miles tall.

Tails towered over eggmans robot.

Eggman noticed it suddenly got dark and looked.

He moved his head up and screamed when he met Tails giant glare.

"AAAHHH!" Eggman said, "How did you do that?! How did you restore the emeralds power?! No matter I have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Eggman pressed a button and his robot grew to about 10000 feet tall.

"Ha!" Eggman said, "I can and will still beat you!"

But Tails wasn't finished yet.

Each of the four other emeralds flew into Tails body.

Their powers went directly into Tails blood.

Tails could turn invisible, was immortal, could heal himself, was indestructible, (which made the healing power useless), and had the power of life.

And to top it off with each of those emeralds that Tails absorbed his muscles tripled in size.

Tails muscles grew 81 times bigger. His gloves and shoes tore off.

The increase in muscle also added a few thousand feet to Tails height.

Tails was now 16000 feet tall which is just over three miles.

Tails was also to big to fit in eggmans base. So Tails burst through the roof and kept growing until it came up to his abs.

Eggman just stared agape. The 3 mile tall fox flexed its bulging muscles as giant viens pounded with the emeralds energy.

Tails voice came out as an earsplitting roar that could shatter diamond. His glare also scared Eggman.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! AND HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! NOW YOU FACE TITAN TAILS!" Titan Tails roared.

"Time to go!" Eggman said

His robot grew rocket feet and he started to take off when Tails grabbed him in midair with one hand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Titan Tails said

He threw the robot hard against one of eggmans other buildings.

Then he jumped and stomped on the robot which also broke the building he was in.

Then he picked up the robot again and brought it close to his face glaring.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR PATHETIC ROBOTS AND YOUR WHOLE BASE!" Titan Tails yelled.

Titan Tails used his giant muscles and even huger body to destroy eggmans base.

Meanwhile Sonic and the others were still dead.

Well Sonic was almost dead.

He slowly opened his eyes.

He saw Titan Tails and was surprised.

"Baby bro?" Sonic barely whispered, "Do it for me."

Then Sonic closed his eyes again.

Meawhile Titan Tails had destroyed eggmans base.

Eggman repeated blasted him but the shots bounced off him.

Then Titan Tails ripped the cockpit out of the robot.

Eggman watched in fear as he was brought closer to the behemoth fox's murderous glare.

"GOOD BYE EGGMAN." Titan Tails said

Titan Tails then spun his tails around. He was so big and strong his tails caused a hurricane which blew way eggmans cockpit and the ruins of his base.

Titan Tails stared at the remains for a while then sighed and walked back to Sonic.

He picked up Sonic and the others in his hand and started to cry.

"SONIC." Tails said

A giant tear splashed onto each of their lifeless bodies.

It absorbed into them.

Tails tears were filled with the energy from the emerald of life.

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled at his friend.

"Baby bro." Sonic said

Titan Tails open his eyes and saw Sonic.

"OH SONIC!" Titan Tails said

"You did it Tails." Sonic said

Knuckles and Vector started to stir.

Tails felt the emeralds leaving him.

Sonic and Tails both saw Tails body shrinking back to normal.

Tails set Vector and Knuckles down.

He and Sonic hugged each other as Tails shrank.

Soon Tails was his regular size and Sonic was holding him. The emeralds shrunk back to their normal size too.

"You did it." Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said

Knuckles and Vector woke up.

"You did it kid." Knuckles said, "Never thought something like that would happen to you."

"You saw what happened?" Tails asked surprised.

"No but I sensed what happened." Knuckles said.

"You saved us all." Vector said

They all got into a group hug around Tails.

Then everyone stared at eggmans robot.

"What should we do about that?" Sonic said

"Leave that to me." Knuckles said

Knuckles picked up the emerald of invincibility.

They all watched as Knuckles turned huge, hulking, and super strong.

Knuckles looked at his new body and flexed.

"Wow!" tails said, "You're huge!"

"And I'm even stronger then this." Knuckles said, "You know how before I was a lot stronger then I looked? Well this is the same thing. Now if you'll excuse me."

Knuckles walked over to the giant robot.

He grabbed onto its feet.

Knuckles groaned and with all his muscle he tore the robot in half.

Then he grabbed various parts and tore them up until the robot was just a scrap heap.

Knuckles walked back to them, took one last look at his body and then set the emeralds down sighing as he returned to normal.

"If I could stay like that forever I'd be known as Muscles the echidna instead of Knuckles." Knuckles said

Tails giggled.

"Well I have to get the Master emerald back to its shrine." Knuckles said picking it up.

"Don't forget these!" Tails said handing Knuckles two chaos emeralds.

"Thanks." Knuckles said taking them.

Sonic put the other ones in a bag for them to take home.

Then everyone stared at the four remaining emeralds.

"I think." Vector said, "That each of us should take one of those with us."

They all agreed.

"I want this one!" Tails said picking up the emerald of invincibility.

"I might as well take this one so I can guard the master emerald." Knuckles said as he picked up the emerald of immortalilty.

Vector picked up the emerald of invisibility.

"I should take this." Vector said, "I wonder what espio will have to say about it?"

"That leaves me this one." Sonic said picking up the emerald of life.

"Well see you guys later." Vector said, "And thanks for letting me keep this."

"Bye Vector." Tails said

"Bye." Sonic and Knuckles said

They watched as Vector left.

"I geuss we should be heading back too." Sonic said, "Come on Knux, I'll give you a lift."

"No I will!" Tails said

Tails used the emerald to become big.

"Get on my back. I'm strong enough" Tails said

They got onto his back.

"I'll take that Knuckles" Tails said picking up the master emerald.

Sonic and Knuckles each held on to one of Tails arms.

Tails spun his tails and shot off like a rocket.

Sonic and Knuckles loved the feeling of the wind on their bodies.

Tails loved the feeling of the wind in his fur.

Tails mighty tails caused him to fly really fast.

Soon he landed at Sonics house.

"Thanks for the ride Tails." Knuckles said

"No problem." Tails said as he leaned over.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped off Tails back.

Tails handed Knuckles the master emerald.

"I had a fun time foiling eggmans plan." Knuckles said, "But its time for me to head home."

"Hey before you go." Tails said

He whispered something in Sonic and Knuckles ears.

They grinned.

"Ok." Knuckles said setting down the emerald.

Tails shrunk back to normal size then set the emerald down.

Sonic Knuckles and Tails then each grabbed it at the same time.

All three of them turned into their muscular forms.

They locked biceps and flexed hard.

Then they did a powerful high five together.

Sonic and Knuckles let go of the emerald which make them shrink back to Normal size.

"Well I'm off." Knuckles said

They watched Knuckles leave until he was gone.

"Come on Sonic." Tails said, "Lets go inside."

Tails picked up Sonic and put him on his shoulder.

"You know Tails?" Sonic said,

"What?" Tails asked

"Your just as much of a hero as me." Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said

"And you know what else?" Sonic asked

"What?" Tails said

Sonic grabbed the emerald from Tails hand.

This caused Tails to shrink and Sonic to grow.

Sonic put Tails on his shoulder.

"No matter how big or strong you get you'll always be my baby bro." Sonic said

Tails smiled.

Tails touched the emerald too so they were both big.

They both hugged each others bulky hero bodies with their own.

THE END


End file.
